Boussole
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: De l'art d'aiguiller une conversation.


Yo !

Ça faisait un petit bail que j'avais pas écrit, et encore moins sur ce fandom, alors voilà, on s'y remet doucement avec un drabble écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Anarchie.

Bonne lecture !

Boussole

« C'est quoi, cette photo ? »

Marinette le sait, elle a une mémoire graphique, alors même si elle n'est pas venue ici trois fois, elle ne met pas en doute que la photographie qui orne le mur de bois de la cabine de Luka n'était pas là avant.

« Tu ne les reconnais pas ? »

Sans le regarder, elle étudie de plus près la photographie. Il y a trois personnages, parmi eux, un seul lui est véritablement familier. Tout à droite et la pipe à la main, il parle au micro les yeux baissés tandis que les deux autres fument des cigarettes et le regardent.

« C'est Brassens, non ? Et les autres ?

— Brel, fait Luka en désignant celui tout à gauche, et Léo Ferré. Tu n'as jamais vu cette photo ?

— Je crois que si. Je n'avais jamais fait attention. »

Elle n'aurait peut-être jamais fait attention, à dire vrai, si elle avait continué à ne croiser l'image que dans des bistrots ou sur les étalages des bouquinistes, à côté d'une Audrey Hepburn souriante qui sait tellement mieux attirer les yeux de Marinette. Mais la photo est là. Dans un lieu qui a de l'importance, mis ici par une personne qui a de l'importance pour Marinette. Alors elle fixe les personnages.

« Les trois plus grand poètes de leur temps, et tous associés à l'anarchisme.

— Tu es anarchiste ? »

Cette fois, Marinette détache son regard de l'image en noir et blanc pour le poser sur Luka. Sa réponse l'intéresse, elle ne sait pas exactement ce que c'est, l'anarchisme, l'anarchie, et encore moins aujourd'hui. Pendant la résistance, oui, historiquement, ça a du sens, mais à l'heure actuelle ? Est-ce qu'on peut dire que les Gilets Jaunes est un mouvement anarchiste ? Pourtant il n'est pas formé par des membres de partis ou de syndicats revendiquant cette appartenance. C'est flou. Marinette, la politique, c'est très loin d'elle, de ses considérations quotidiennes, et pour cela elle blâme en grande partie son manque de temps. Elle a essayé de s'y plonger, mais il y a trop d'informations en continu. Elle court-circuite.

« Je fais semblant d'y croire. »

Il dit ça avec un sourire narquois et elle penche la tête sur le côté pour qu'il s'explique. Il rit un peu, c'est presque triste pourtant.

« C'est ce que Brassens conclut, sur la photo, au sujet de l'anarchie. Il dit qu'il fait semblant d'y croire, comme quand l'amour s'en va, on fait semblant d'y croire pour le faire durer encore un peu. »

La conversation prend une tournure personnelle que Marinette n'avait pas prévue. Elle ne parle pas beaucoup avec Luka, pas vraiment. Presque jamais quand ils sont entourés de leur groupe. En fait, Luka n'est pas très bavard, et souvent elle est trop gênée pour ouvrir la bouche – et chaque fois qu'un échange dure vraiment, ils en arrivent très vite à toucher à l'intime, à l'intérieur, comme si Luka avait une boussole qui aiguillait leurs conversations vers ce dont Marinette avait besoin de parler – tout sauf envie de parler. Elle voudrait se faire croire que la dernière phrase de l'adolescent ne lui fait pas penser à Adrien.

« Ah. »

Elle ne poursuit pas. Elle n'est peut-être pas prête à aller plus loin là-dedans. Luka attrape son regard, sourit avec presque un quelque chose d'embarras et presque autant qu'Adrien l'affole, il la calme. Des polarités opposées. Et Marinette a l'impression qu'il sait tout à fait à quoi elle pense quand il ajoute :

« Et c'est Ferré, je crois, qui lui répond 'Nan, quand l'amour s'en va il est déjà parti depuis longtemps'. »

.

.

.

Voilà-voilà !

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, même si c'est tout court !

Et bien entendu, je recommande à quiconque d'écouter l'interview ou de regarder le documentaire sur l'interview (trouvable très facilement sur Youtube et très bien fait (avec bien entendu des extraits trop cools de l'interview)) ! Cette photo est très chouette, aussi.

À bientôt !


End file.
